<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any HP Character Can Be Trans by morticiahavisham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666739">Any HP Character Can Be Trans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiahavisham/pseuds/morticiahavisham'>morticiahavisham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, JK Rowling is a TERF, Trans Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiahavisham/pseuds/morticiahavisham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, Ron, and Draco explain that with magic, you can literally do anything to your body at any age. Because magic. And because Trans Rights Are Human Rights. Just... Joanne’s transphobia has forced me to write my first fic in 1000 years. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Any HP Character Can Be Trans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh! Why yes,” Luna giggled, “I was born as a boy.” She smiled serenely as Harry and Hermione gapped at her.</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” Harry eventually stuttered.</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of-“ hissed Draco from the row behind them, “Honestly the ignorance of you Muggleborns! The way you lot consistently underestimate magic-“</p>
<p>“Shut up Malfoy!” hissed Ron right back, but Draco continued on. “If Granger can get her previously ginormous buck teeth shrunk, you think-“</p>
<p>“Shut up, Malfoy!” Harry hissed quite louder than anyone would actually define ‘hissing’.</p>
<p>“He’s right though Harry,” Luna began, “I would say the procedure for gender reassignment is more involved than what Madam Pomfrey can do here. We went to St. Mungo’s when I was 10.”</p>
<p>“B-but... that’s so young?” Hermione almosted muttered to herself. Luna just aimed her smile at the Brightest Witch of Their Age. Watching Hermione be slow on the uptick was a rare sight indeed.</p>
<p>“I always knew I was meant to be a girl,” Luna continued, “for as long as I can remember! Generally they can do the procedure at any age but Daddy and Mummy wanted to wait until they were sure no Fingelsprouts would be harmed.”</p>
<p>“How many people have... had this done?” Harry timidly asked, ignoring Hermione’s mutterings, now at the name of a new creature that probably didn’t exist.</p>
<p>“Specifically swapping sex? Not like a lot but definitely like more than a few.” Ron went on also ignoring Hermione’s huff at his lack of finesse, “But like probably most wizards have had or will do something to their bodies. Lots of families have traditions actually-“</p>
<p>“Ha! That’s right, Granger, did you know that the Weasleys CHOOSE to have that bloody awful color?!”</p>
<p>“Choose?” Hermione gave Ron quite the flummoxed glance as Harry once again told Draco to butt out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, once my mum knew she was pregnant, she cast the spell. She didn’t have red hair until she married Da.”</p>
<p>“So... what’s your... or well any of your siblings natural hair color?” Hermione hesitatingly asked.</p>
<p>“No idea, it’s just red.” Ron shrugged. “Malfoy here probably would have black hair like all the Blacks but Malfoys all go white-“</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare speak of my family traditions, Weasel!”</p>
<p>Harry spaced out of the rest of Ron and Draco’s hissy fit, not being able to take his eyes away from Luna for longer than was probably polite. Luna being Luna, she didn’t mind, just smiled back. Slowly he looked around the classroom and wondered who else might’ve been born differently than they were now. Magic really was, well, magical. Though quite suddenly, an idea popped,</p>
<p>“What a sec, can I have my eye sight fixed?!”</p>
<p>Draco slapped his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>